


【游戏王 | 闇表】The Way I Like It

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #pwp，灵感源于→http://aiboayixitie.lofter.com/post/203f96a1_1c68e4267#ooc极其严重，请谨慎食用





	【游戏王 | 闇表】The Way I Like It

如果游戏能仔细想想，滴酒不沾的亚图姆为什么那天强烈地（甚至有点任性地）要求他一定要跟自己喝酒——他可能不会落入现在的境地。

被酒精侵蚀的昏昏沉沉的大脑，在逐渐清醒过来时传递的似乎是有点错误的画面。游戏眨眨眼，意识尚不清醒，但身体的感官并没有问题，不如说触觉上比平时还要敏感。脖颈处的麻痒感，腰腹上的抚摸，还有喷吐在耳畔的潮湿空气——这并不奇怪，往常他们也不是没有在这个时间做过……只是眼前的街道景象，来往行人与那些长鸣喇叭的轿车又是什么呢？新式的全息投影，他一不小心喝酒过多产生的幻觉？

遗憾的是，这一切都是真的。

意识到的刹那他几乎惊惧地睁大双眼，而在那瞬间游离地吻在他颈项的唇也突地移开，像是预测到他将逃跑的行径，腰间被紧紧收住，随后便有什么已坚硬得挺胀的东西从后方顶了上来。

“等，等——啊啊！”

没有给他制止的机会，对方一鼓作气地把自己整个埋入他的体内，前列腺被重重刺激，而他几乎是在瞬间因那沉重的快感发出低吟。

耳畔又被抵上，亚图姆恶作剧般的声音终于在后方响起。

“真色情。”

！！——

他往下伸去推拒对方的手被反握住按在了面前的透明玻璃墙上——这无疑又提醒了游戏另一件事，此刻他们不仅是在公共场所的封闭空间内做爱，更要命的是——这个处所是完全透明的！

“在众目睽睽之下交媾，伙伴很兴奋吧。”

“嗯啊——！”

胸前也被对方冰凉的掌触上，被剪得齐整的指甲戳弄着胀硬的乳头，指尖在那淡淡的乳晕上绕过一圈。

“才、才没啊……停，下来……”

来来往往的行人视若无物地从他们的身前身后路过，游戏那被酒精麻痹的大脑早已没法正常思考，他现在想到的只有一件事：

——一定得从这个地方逃走！

他开始奋力地挣扎，奇怪的是这一次亚图姆似乎根本没想要阻止他，他被轻轻向前一推，不只是手，整个上半身几乎都完完整整地贴上了透明的墙面玻璃。

！……不妙！

他后知后觉地意识到自己选错了逃跑的路线，然而没有机会了，身后的人再一次压了上来，这次两人贴合地更紧，对方的阴茎更深地捅入他的身体，他那哭泣到无法停止的性器也在冰冷玻璃的摩擦下不断吐露着粘稠的无色液体。

“喜欢吗？”

恋人咬上他的耳朵，他却只想哭着摇头，请求对方停下来。

这一切当然是无用功，他甚至都不知道这座封闭密室是否隔音，那无法抑制的呻吟和浪叫却毫无掩饰地一阵高过一阵。

热闹的街巷就在眼前，行人从他面前经过，视线不经意地扫向此处，都使他绝望到想要就地去世，可内心的羞耻感没法覆盖身体所感应到的微妙快感，他甚至在自己的目光疑似与一位陌生路人对上时清晰地感受到大腿内侧无端生出的麻痒感。而随后亚图姆在那处重重的挤压和撞击仿佛是拯救他的甘霖，他不明白自己为何如此——即使嘴上说着“不行”、“不要”，身体却在一遍遍地重复着“还不够，再多”“再给我更多，更多的快乐！”

……

看着这封闭室内保持完全的盥洗设备，他有一瞬间怀疑这会不会是亚图姆为了故意戏弄他而造出来的。直到出门那刻，他扶着发酸的腰勉强站立住，才发现好像有那么一丝不对劲。

内部向外看去是全然透明的封闭密室，在外边看来却只是反射街上景象的镜子。

里面的人看得到外面，外面的人却看不见里面。

比刚才更深更深的羞耻感立刻窜入他的脑海，然而这却不是最可怕的。

晚上被亚图姆抱上床时，对方一脸笑意地解释道这件事本是由喝酒醉到神志不清游戏自己提议的。

碰的一声，他的大脑直接当机。

对方的胳膊搂了上来，有些委屈地喃喃道：

既然已经让伙伴满足心愿了，那么这一次，该轮到我了吧？

#END


End file.
